Quest for the Golden Fleece
by LemonCream11
Summary: A happy life. A nice job. Percy's life in New Rome is going great until he recieves word from Camp Half-Blood that someone managed to steal the Golden Fleece. Without it, Half-Blood Hill is dying all over again. Will Percy be able to find the Fleece in time to come home to witness his daughter's birth? Find out in this Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hi all. This is LC11 (LemonCream11). This is my first story, so please feel free to point out all mistakes. As well as that, I could really use some encouragement right now._**

**_This story is mainly about Percabeth. It has some Caleo stuff in it too, and also some Neyna. It takes place in New Rome, where Percy and Annabeth have settled down. They already have a one-year-old girl named Silena, and they have another on the way. They think that their life is going great until Percy receives word from Camp Half-Blood that somebody managed to steal the Golden Fleece. He and a few of his friends must go on a quest to find it, but Annabeth is under strict orders to NOT leave New Rome. While Percy dodges dangerous obstacles at every twist and turn, she discovers an amazing secret about Camp Jupiter that she never realized. _**

**_I'm sorry that this wasn't in the summary, but there wasn't enough space to write it all. Anyway, here's chapter one. Hope you like it!_**

_**Almost Forgot–Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. But if I did, I would celebrate every**_**_ single day of my existence. :)_**

Chapter One

PERCY

Percy pretty much sucked at parenting.

Take today, for instance. Silena had tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and Percy had had no idea of how to get her to shut up. He had completely forgotten whether or not Annabeth had told him to carry Silena, so he decided to let her try to walk on her own. In the end, he had to carry her back home, still screaming of course. Percy wished that he knew how to take care of a one-year-old girl in the proper way. Soon, he thought miserably, she'll end up running away from me whenever I enter the room.

But now the walk was over and he knew now to always hold his daughter's hand whenever they went out. Silena really was hard not to love. She had little golden ringlets clustered all over her head, with blue-green eyes and a dimpled smile. She had this way of banging her hands against anything near her whenever she was happy. When she wasn't happy, she didn't cry. She glared at you so intensely that she looked exactly like her mother (except for the eyes of course).

"Silena asleep yet?" Annabeth asked as Percy trudged into the living room.

"Yeah," he replied. "She's scared of monsters under her bed."

"When I was little, I was afraid of monsters too," said Annabeth, turning the page of a book she had.

"That girl's growing up so fast," said Percy. "What's that you're reading?"

He looked at the book cover. In large gold letters, he could just make out something that looked like "Abby amnes".

"What–"

"Baby names," said Annabeth. "For little junior here."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She leafed through the book. There, on page 459, were the L names.

"Luke," she said absently.

"_What?"_

"Luke. L-U-C—I mean, L-U-K-E. Luke."

"What about it?"

She slapped her forehead, then rubbed it. "It's a name, Seaweed Brain. A name that I am considering for junior here." She pointed to her stomach.

"Luke? Really?"

She threw a bobby pin at him with amazing accuracy. "I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't seriously thinking about it. Yes! Really."

"Oh." He had the insane urge to mimic Donald Duck at the look on her face.

She slammed the book shut. "I'm going to bed."

"At 8:00?"

She didn't reply, but stalked off towards the master bedroom.

That night, Percy had strange dreams.

There was a little girl speaking to another girl who looked about eighteen years old. She had long black hair braided over her shoulder, with clear, warm brown eyes and a crooked smile.

"Nora Elles," said the little girl. "So you have chosen to follow the path of Hestia."

"Yes, ma'am," replied the other girl.

"It shall be as you say. But the training is complicated."

"I accept," replied the girl, her voice shaking.

Bright blue flames appeared in the younger girl's palm. "You have chosen well, Nora Elles."

Then the dream changed.

Percy was walking aimlessly through a field of wheat. He was sure that something was behind him, something anxious to confront him. He plucked up a grain of wheat–

"RAAAAAAAAR!"

He awoke in a cold sweat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this sucks. **

**My phone blacked out AGIN, and I lost all my data AGIN. **

***mutters about dumb phone***

**So I'm just gonna have ****_to_**** copy this every time I write a paragraph so's I don't lose it AGIN. **

**Anyway, I'll just go ahead and start writing now 'cuz I is scare of lose data. **

**Oh, yeah, and I almost forgot. I got ma first review! I'm really happy now. Thank you, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Uncle Ricky owns PJO and HOO bla bla blee**

** Blo bly bigglewiggle bingsoo burnalitzy belly blep boo**

**Haha I bet you had trouble reading that. **

Chapter Two

PERCY

Breakfast was a silent event.

Annabeth, moody and grumpy due to _hormones,_ ate her eggs and bacon so fast she should've been in the Guiness Book of World Records, and Percy was too shaken up by his dream to even bring it up. He'd had worse dreams, of course, but this one made him feel like he was missing something. Something important.

Even Silena ate silently. She didn't bang her hands against the high-chair, nor did she eat her pancake-hash brown mush with that smile she always had. She looked from her mother to father, confused, but nobody noticed.

Finally breakfast was over. Annabeth had an appointment at 9:30, so Percy agreed to stay home from work to look after Silena. He was going to ask Hazel, but she had an urgent business meeting and couldn't. So naturally, he was stuck with the baby.

_Stop acting like she's so horrible, _said a little voice in his head. _She's a blessing. You're lucky to have her in your life at all. _

_But I never ASKED for her! _Another voice complained.

_So what? She loves you and she needs you, no matter how many times you mess up right in front of her and ignore her when when she tries to show you something. _

_That's not true!_ The other voice protested. 

"Shut up, me," Percy said. (A/N: Sorry, I know that this was in another book, but it was so funny!)

"What?" asked Annabeth, staring at him.

"Nothing," he replied, hugging her gently around her already swollen waist. "Have a good day, Owl Head."

He knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes crackled and snapped like an actual thunderstorm. Note to self: Never call pregnant wife "Owl Head".

But to Percy's surprise, she somehow fought down her anger and said lightly, "You too, Seaweed Brain. I may be home a little late. I need to get some more diapers."

"Okay," he replied lamely. "I'll be here. Watching the baby. Working on finances. The norm."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kelp Head. And _I _will be out until four, by the latest. Shopping and scaring away Jimmy Montague and trying not to break into cake shops for their pineapple cake. I have these stupid cravings…"

"Yeah. Well, you should go." He hugged her again, then handed her the car keys. She waved goodbye to Silena, then stepped out of the door.

"Well," he said feebly to his daughter, "what should we do?"

Silena scrutinized his face. Then, without warning, she promptly began to cry.

_linebreak_

"Oh, no, no, no–don't cry!" He yelped. He sprinted to her room and snatched up the first stuffed animal he could find: a fuzzy blue bear with the words I Love You on its stomach.

"Here!" he cried, waving the poor bear in Silena's face. She stopped crying and stared.

"Beebee," she said, pointing.

"What?"

"Beebee!" She held out her hands and took the bear. Then she held it like a baby and started rocking it back and forth. "Beebee." She grinned up at him, showing her two new teeth.

Her first word. Beebee. Baby.

And even though it wasn't even pronounced right, Percy couldn't have been prouder.

**Sorry! It was short AGIN, and it didn't really get anywhere AGIN. I'll try harder next time. At any rate, I'm tired and ought to go to bed. Please review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like to move it, move it **

**i like to move it, move it**

**LEOOOO! GET OFF MY COMPUTER RIGHT NOW!**

**Oh…you saw that? *slaps forehead* Okay…**

**So last chapter didn't get anywhere. With this chapter, however, I am absolutely determined to get–**

**Hello, hello, hello, hello…hello how are you**

**I'd like to sing a song**

**Hello how are you**

**LEO! GET OFF THE COMPUTER!**

**…I didn't realize you were reading that. Sorry. **

**Well, here is chapter three. Recently I have been reading up on the Talking Angela hoax, and even though I don't believe it it really creeped me out. So I didn't write late into the night as I should have. **

**Also, you know that "life" thing for your stories? Like if you don't update it in 90 days it gets deleted? Does that still matter if the story/chapter was published? 'Cause I'm afraid I'm gonna lose my story. And I don't think that I need to update it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, bla bla. **

**I wish I did :(**

Chapter Three

ANNABETH

"Yes, that's right, Dr. Solace said that it's twins," Annabeth said for the thirtieth time. "Now will you shut up and let me drive?"

Annabeth was in the car, trying to read the road map she had picked up at the has station. She had planned to meet Percy and Silena at a restaurant for dinner after the appointment. Unfortunately, it had taken forever, so she ended up meeting them there for dessert.

And the there was the unfortunate fact that she was having twins.

She'd been a nervous wreck when she'd found out. Dr. Solace, who had had lots of experience with livid hormonal (A/N: I know, I know. I did not use the correct term. Is it hormonic? Or hormy? Okay, this is wasting time, so let's just say that I spelled it right.) women, had just sat there for the thirty minutes she blubbered aimlessly. All hail the mighty Annabeth Jackson, who cried at a few words.

_Pinapple cake, _something in her head said. Oh yes, add to that everlasting pile of unhelpful junk in her brain that she wanted to break into the nearest bakery and steal all of its pineapple cake.

"Okay, Wise Girl. I'm just worried about you. See you there."

There was a faint clicking sound as Percy hung up.

"Beebee!" cried Silena. She help up a dead pigeon and giggled.

Annabeth coughed. "Where'd you get the birdy, Silena?"

"Some kid ran over it with a motorcycle," replied Percy, shooting a stream of water from his fingers so that Silena could wash her hands. "Inexperienced guy. Looked kind of like…" His voice trailed off. "Jimmy Montague."

Jimmy Montague was this homeless son of Ares. He was anti-social and refused any type of help at all, even if you were offering him a burnt marshmallow on a stick of rotten wood. Nobody knew anything about him. He was big, buff, and could fend for himself, but it was hard to accept him. He liked to knock over pedestrians in his spare time. Everybody thought he was crazy (which no doubt he was).

"Well, I'm just glad he didn't hit Silena," said Annabeth. "Have we got any pineapple cake at home?"

He looked puzzled. "What?"

At home, after dressing Silena up in extra-warm pajamas (as it was nearing winter), Percy made a long-distance IM to Camp Half-Blood to check up on things.

"Percy! You're just in time. We were just going to call you," said Chiron. He looked extremely nervous.

"What is it, Chiron?" Percy asked. Annabeth closed her book of baby names and folded her hands. Chiron was rarely upset these days. The Giant War was over, after all.

"It's Thalia's tree. The Golden Fleece is gone. Everything…like last time…" said Juniper, materializing next to Chiron.

Chiron sighed. "We don't know how the they got past Peleus, but when we visited the hill, the dragon was…"

"Gone," said Juniper listlessly.

"So…seeing as you are one of the most powerful demigods we know–and our research suggests that the thief is equally strong–we need someone to go on a quest…to…well…retrieve it."

Percy swallowed hard. Then he said, "Chiron, this is a lot to ask of me. I would honored to accept the…the quest, but I…I have so much to do here…"

"I understand." Chiron bowed his head. "Although your decision may cause me to opt to postpone the quest, I completely underestimated your duties here. My apologies."

"Yes, Chiron," said Percy somewhat lamely. He started to end the IM.

"Wait!" Annabeth cried, leaping up so fast she knocked over the bowl of chips.

"Percy, you should go. Me and Silena aren't stopping you. Please, Camp Half-Blood is in danger again!" Panic was starting to rise in her chest. "Percy, if you don't, I'll-"

"Annabeth." He took her trembling hands while Chiron and Juniper stared. "I can't leave you. There is so much I need to do here."

"There's no danger in New Rome!" she replied frantically. "Please, Percy-I can't let this happen again. You'll put me in even more danger if you don't go."

He seemed to understand her fear. Then he said, calmly and clearly, "I accept this quest."

"Miss Grace and Mister di Angelo have already agreed to leave their former posts to accompany you to find the Fleece," said Chiron. "We await your arrival."


	4. Chapter 4

**Herro peeps,**

**I'm baaaaaaack! Yeah! Celebrate! *dances like an insane person who just kissed a dementor* **

**I am thinking that you are thinking why is LC11 rate story T?**

**My answer is...well, y'see, this may seem like a cute little harmless story, but it's NOT. There's a pretty detailed childbirth scene, more than one slightly over-done descriptions of wounds and other injuries, maybe (just maybe) a character death...oops, I just revealed...no, nothing's wrong, nothing happens at all...**

**For now nudding's wrong. But you better be careful what you read! I KNOW YOU ARE READING! I CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL! **

**We is waste time here. We now start story. Okee?**

Chapter Four

ANNABETH

"Do you have everything?" Annabeth asked as Percy put a few belongings into his backpack.

"One thing," he replied, tapping his cheek lightly.

She rolled her eyes. "You know I can't bend down like that anymore."

He sprang up so fast he looked like a jack-in-the-box. "Now?"

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. "Fare well, son of Poseidon. Do not fail me."

He laughed. "Aye-aye!"

"Seaweed Brain," she said softly.

Percy smiled at her sadly. "I'm doing this for you, you know. I would have stayed if you hadn't blackmailed me."

"Oh, shut up. You know that you really wanted to go."

He blinked, like, _How did you know? _Then he kissed her lightly. "I'll be back in time for..." He sucked at dramatic conclusions, that was for sure.

"To see junior and junior be born," she said decidedly. "Not a day after."

"So that's...what, seven months? How am I supposed to know when they come? Silena was five days late."

"Oh, you'll know," she said as he stepped out of the door, blowing kisses to Silena. "It's one of the advantages of being a kelp head."

"Beebee, beebee, beebeeeeee," sang Silena to the fuzzy blue bear. Annabeth rolled onto a more comfortable position on the couch. Hailstones pounded against the windows as if to say, _Let us in! _

"How about some dinner, Silena?" Annabeth asked, ruffling her daughter's hair. She wasn't really prepared to take no for an answer, seeing as she had the appetite of three people.

Silena fixed Annabeth with a stern look in her blue-green eyes. Then she held up the bear and said, very seriously, "Beebee."

Annabeth wanted to scream, but she said, "Okay, sweetie. Can Beebee eat too?" She felt like an idiot.

Silena threw Beebee across the room. It hit the wall and slid straight down. "Nuuuuuuu! Beebee!"

Oh, gods. She really _was _going to scream.

"I'm going to dinner without you, then," she said huffily. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. At least, it looked it looked like milk. Being dyslexic didn't really help the matter.

She took a sip of the milk and instantly spit it out. It was sour and there were curds and lumps, making the liquid thick and bitter.

The familiar wave of nausea washed over her body and she hurried to the kitchen sink, where she threw up the entire contents of her stomach. Still shaking, she wiped her mouth and splashed water on her face. She dumped the rest of the milk down the sink and pulled a box of macaroni-and-cheese from the cupboard. At least, it _looked _like macaroni-and-cheese…

_linebreak_

"…and this little piggy went wee, wee, wee–all the way home," said Annabeth, pulling socks onto Silena's small feet. Her stomach growled with hunger. Five bowls of macaroni-and-cheese were like a few crackers compared to how hungry she was.

"Beebee," said Silena. She hugged the bear close to her chest and sighed.

"That's right," said Annabeth, running her hands through her hair. "Beebee."

She wasn't sure what time the hailstorm had started, but it wasn't stopping, that was for sure. She had turned on all of the heat and quickly turned it off for fear that the house would catch fire. She didn't want the praetors on her bad side.

There was a thump at the door. Annabeth sighed and forced herself to get off the couch.

"Who is it?" She said groggily.

"Annabeth? It's Hazel," said a voice. "I'm stuck in the hailstorm. Can I come in?"

Without thinking of extra precautions, Annabeth quickly threw open the door and was blasted backward threw the living room due to the howling wind from outside. Black spots danced in front of her eyes.

"Oh my g–Annabeth, I'm so sorry!" Hazel hurried over to her friend and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth replied. She rubbed her forehead. "Why are you here?"

"Just got back from Toronto," replied Hazel, closing the door. "I stayed at Frank's place for a bit after my meeting. He rented a spot and–oh my goodness! Hi, Silena!" She dropped her bag. "Can I have a hug?"

Silena, grinning like she knew it was past her bedtime, toddled over to Hazel and smiled at her.

"Aunt Hazel has something for you!" said Hazel. Silena began clapping her hands together.

Annabeth quickly scooped up her daughter. "Thanks, Hazel, but Silena should go to bed now. How about tomorrow m–" She was cut off by Silena squirming in her arms, trying to Hazel.

"Oh, that's fine," said Hazel, waving her hand in her face. She blushed a little. "I'm sorry. I got lost and–"

"That's perfectly fine," said Annabeth firmly. "Anyway, it's time for all of us to sleep. Not just this little…"

"Beebee," said Silena.

"You can sleep in our bedroom," said Annabeth, ignoring Silena. She set up a bed for her friend and settled into her own afterwards.

"Good night, Hazel," She said.

"Good night," Hazel yawned. "See ya tomorrow."

The lights turned out. The streets of New Rome were now perfectly dark. While the three girls slept, the hailstorm raged on.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long to write this. I've been quite busy lately. I'm sure you will understand…  
**

**Anywho, Thanksgivin' has a-passed', and I want to tell all you guys who celebrate it HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D Also: Merry Early Christmas! Which by the way means sounds lahk MAC-AND-CHEESE! Hahaha poor Annabeth with the rotten milk and all.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does. Phooey**

Chapter Five

PERCY

"Mr. Jackson! Thank you for coming," said Chiron as he trotted up to Percy in full horse form. "May I introduce you to someone before you depart?"

"Wait a minute," said Percy. "Shouldn't we consult the Oracle?"

Chiron winced. "Ms. Dare had to leave for a slightly extended period of time. She will not be here for the quest."

"Okay. So who is it that you want to introduce me to?"

"Here," Chiron said. **The** two walked to the Big House and Chiron morphed into his wheelchair to fit through the doorway. Thalia and Nico were sitting by the Ping-Pong table next to a girl whose face was shadowed by a hood. The girl was holding a black-furred puppy and was stroking it with long, thin fingers.

"Miss Elles," called Chiron. The girl turned and Percy gasped. It was the girl from his dreams, except that her clear, bright brown eyes had bags underneath them and her mouth drooped.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Hi," said Percy, not wanting to seem weird.

"Percy!" cried Thalia after the awkward silence had passed. "How are you? How's Annabeth?"

"We're all fine so far," Percy replied. "You?"  
"Never better!" said Thalia with a forced grin. "The Hunters have been getting along well. We've been tracking down your...uh, your friend Leo."

"Why would you want to do that? Don't you hate Leo?"

"It's time to go," said Chiron quickly. "I have arranged for Mrs. O'leary to take you both to Nevada, where we think the Fleece could be."

"So is Nora coming?" Percy asked. The girl flinched like he'd just stabbed her.

"Yes…?" She said. The puppy in her lap sneezed and licked its nose.

Percy wished that Nora would at least blink so that he'd know that she was alive.

Apart from sometimes widening her eyes so that she looked creepier than ever, she sat on Mrs. O'leary's back like a wax statue, holding the puppy with motionless hands. She barely moved at all.

"So, uh..." Nico said, trying to break the ice, "How have you been?"

Percy grunted and then hated himself. He had been so worried about Annabeth and Silena that he'd forgotten why he was there. Sure, the reason he was going at all was because of his wife, but he couldn't deny the fact that he really _had _wanted to go. It had been years since an actual quest. All he had done that felt worthwhile was shop for Huggies and strained peas.

"I'm fine," he said, his eyes focused on his hands. _I wonder what she's doing now..._

**Author's Note:**  


**Don't worry, stop freaking out. It's not the end of the chapter. I just wanted to say that I will be switching from Percy and Annabeth's POVs (points of view) from now on. I didn't do it before because it seemed really unprofessional and unrealistic, but I have to do it now because I need inspiration from both of them. Okay? Got it? Wait, don't go. I'll continue. Geez, you get worried so fast. I just want to add that someone else may have a POV in this story so please don't think I'm paranoid and stuff and I'm blabbering again. Oh, and I just want you to know, I'm not saying "Annabeth POV" or "pretzel POV". I'm just going to say the person's name in all caps. Got it all? Okay. Back to the story.**

ANNABETH

"Good morning, Hazel," said Annabeth. Hazel yawned.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. "You usually get up this early?"

Annabeth looked out of the window. It was still dark outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I must've had a bad dream."

"Not to worry. I'm gonna go back to sleep now, if that's alright with you." said Hazel as she pulled her covers over her shoulders.

Annabeth tried to go back to sleep, but she failed. Her back was aching tremendously, and she felt sick. She couldn't believe that she was having _twins. __Kiss kick-butt Annabeth goodbye and say hello to housewife Annabeth, _her brain told her.

_I would, _she replied to herself, _but I'm not kissing anybody until I get something to eat..._

**Okay, and this is where I stop. I can't update anymore for a pretty long time. Eventually you WILL hear back from me, but I just can't write anymore, reasons to myself. If you were reading this because you love this kind of story, I'm sorry. My advice is to write your own b**

**dont worry. I will be back. Someday. Somehow. I luv you guys :***


End file.
